


Rather you here

by sora_grimshaw



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Spy - Freeform, gun - Freeform, kind of love story, mug - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grimshaw/pseuds/sora_grimshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: 00Q</p><p>Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, maybe for a few I made up (mostly they are just villains, and bad people) and the plot, the plot is entirely mine.  </p><p>Rating: G</p><p>Category: Spy, action, humour, fluff. </p><p>Summary: Just another story of how Q and 007 ends up together, with a bit of gun and broken mug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather you here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bon/Q comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145784) by Brilcrist. 



> Yea, I been re-watching Skyfall in turn to watch Spectre. Oh dear, the more I watch, the more I was like QQQQQQQQQ. Can’t take my eyes off Q in the trailer, and it seemed that he would get more filming time in Spectre, something to look forward to. YEEPIE. 
> 
> Oh part of the ending, was inspired by the lovely art work of ‘brilcrist’ http://brilcrist.deviantart.com/
> 
> CHECK IT OUT, BRILCRIST WORK IS AMAZING!!! I wish I can draw that good :

“Left,” a soft and eloquent voice echoed through the earpiece of which was deliberately ignored. It made the owner of the voice tried hard to fight the urge to roll his eyes and failed of course. A sigh of disappointment was heard and the targeted person let out a chuckled. 

 

“I did turn left.” The agent laugh into his earpiece, while raising his gun to shoot down a few more man coming closer to him. His earpiece growled again:

 

“I meant your left, 007.” 007 slicked his hair back, pulled his gun and reload another set of calibers and charged forward. 

 

“Noted, Quartermaster” 

 

The agent smirked; imagining his quartermaster fuming’s face. How amusing, it made the blond wondered, which equipment should he loose first. Firing a few more shot, toward the group behind him while running to the car near by. In less than two seconds, 007 successfully unlocked the car, he reached his hand out, aimed at the other car’s tires in attempt to flatten it. He succeeded with the first tire and his gun ran out of amos, feeling his pockets there weren’t any more. Smirking, at least he knew which to loose first. Turning his face toward the street CCTV, he waved his gun backward and forward before chucking it straight at the driver of the car behind, who just poked his hand to shoot 007. 

 

“BOND!!!!!” The quartermaster’s scream in his ear was like music, punching down on the accelerator the black car roamed down the narrow street of Italy. Another mission accomplished, with fireworks and explosion of course. 

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

 

The agent walked inside Q-branch, placing a radio or what ever left of it on the table in front of the Quartermaster. The young man glared through his thick frame glasses, thinking inside his head probably a million ways to kill the smug looking bastard in front of him. Instead of feeling bad or worried, James felt quite liberating actually. He hadn’t felt like this for while, the feeling teasing somebody and seeing their sprouting angry expression. It somehow similar to a cat, like a cat’s expression when somebody grabbed its tail. 

 

 

In simple term, James wanted to annoy the Quartermaster simply because when Q get mad, he looked very cute. 

 

 

“You’re an insufferable person, do you know it 007?” Q glare before picking up the fragmented radio and threw it straight at the bin next to the table. This was why Q didn’t have a five to seven hours work. Because if he wasn’t on the computer monitoring the double-oh agent he would be in the weapon lab re-making all the equipment that none of the agent bother to return it. Well probably except for 002, she was quite reliable. 

 

“I have been told worse.” James shrugged, he leaned closer over the table until his hand touched Q’s mug. The Quartermaster’s favorites mug with his the initial ‘Q’ on it. Picking up the mug, James took a slight sniff before putting it down to tease the younger male again. 

 

“Don’t you drink anything but tea?” 

 

Q scoffed at that question, he picked up the mug, took a sip from it and snapped back at the agent.

 

 

“Not all of us drink scotch for water.” This taken James by surprise, his Quartermaster was indeed had no fear. To be able to stand up to double-oh agents like that took guts and balls. Q was probably full of it. Barking out a laugh that stunned the Quartermaster, Bond leaned in for quick peck on the cheek, before leaving Q-branch. 

 

“I’ll see you soon, Quartermaster.” He didn't forget to turn around to see Q blushing face, priceless.

 

“BOND!!!!!!” A scream echoed the entire Q-branch making all the minions scattered around in fear, while a very happy double-agent skipping his way to his Aston Martin going back to his flat. 

 

~*~

 

 

“You like him.” James raised his eyebrow at the sudden word that was coming out of his best friend or only friend in this kind of world, 006 aka Alec Trevelyan. Alec saw his friend’s expression, the Russian could only sigh, he bent down in a swift movement, and hit the white ball. ‘CLICK’ number 6 went inside the hoop. 

 

“Q, you like him.” 

 

 

“I found him interesting.” James corrected, hand motioned for the other agent to continue since he manage to get the ball in. He hoped that the conversation could end soon, because what suppose to be a Sunday night out playing pool and drinking scotch was turning into a heart felt discussion. Just merely imagine it made Bond felt bored and uncomfortable. 

 

 

“James, you deliberate destroy his weapons in front of him, secretly buy him his favorite tea, and even go went through the effort of making sure he got home safely when you’re not out in mission. People don’t do that kind of thing to those they found ‘interesting’. Shit,” The agent curse as he missed number 4 indicating that it was James’s turn. Damn, James was winning too. 

 

“I was just protecting our Quartermaster.” 

 

The blond agent calmly replied as he made a shoot sending the white ball into a curve motion around number 8 touched number 2 and send it straight into the hoop. Grinning wolfish grin, suggesting that Alec would be the one paying for the round because James was winning.

 

 

“Our Quartermaster? Please, you almost blow off 008’s leg in our last mission just because he said Q’s legs were sexy over the comlink.” Alec rolled his eyes, said in a disgusting manner as if James was acting like a jealous boyfriend. Of which he was. 

 

“I’m nearly forty, Alec. He was only twenty-seven. Why would he want to be with me? An old man with death being his other best friend?” James sighed, with one more shoot he got number 4 inside the hole, game over. James won, Alec grumbled. Tab tonight would be put on him. 

 

“And yet you scare all those little tails chasing after him.” 

 

“Indeed I did.” 

 

James smirked. Alec rolled his eyes the nth time of the evening.

 

“So much for ‘I’m nearly forty.’ You are full of shit, you know that right?” Alec moved his finger, quoting James’s word while imitating the male’s voice. It made the agent let out a loud laugh; he threw his arm around his best friend, dragging him to the bar. Tonight Alec was paying, 007 would be a fool not to drink to his heart content.

 

~*~

 

 

Turning the wheel to the right, he made a U-turn around Trafalgar Square, James always enjoy a good drive on his day off. Maybe he should call up Q seeing what the young man was doing. Maybe this time James would get lucky and land a dinner with the charming and intelligent Quartermaster. Picking up his phone, he quickly dialed Q-Branch number and waited to get transferred. However before the phone was connected, on his car radio screen a deep blood red triangle appeared. 

 

Code red, Code red, QUATIC BEEN FLOODED. 

 

 

James eyes immediately widened with fear. QUATIC stood for Q-Branch. Which meant Q-Branch been attacked. How did it happened? What happened to the security level, but most important. Q. 

 

 

The car screeched down the pavement, leaving dark black marks on the road. Turning the wheel, creating a large burnt out on the street; James hit the accelerator and drove to MI6 in an enraged motion. At that moment his called to Q-branch was connected and the person on the other end was the person he wanted to hear the most. 

 

“Bond.”

 

“Q, what happen? Are you okay?” James quickly asked, Q voiced sounded hoarse. 

 

“Was attacked, one the tech sold us out.” The agent gritted his teeth, he would find this traitor, this little mole and tore that rat to pieces. Then most likely set the bastard on fire. Precisely in that order, as if Q heard his gritted and unvoiced menace thoughts a dry laugh echoed on the phone’s speaker. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about Brian. R took care of him. But that moron, he bloody shot my mug. My favorite mug.” James could imagined his Q pouting over the broken ceramic it almost made him laugh if Q’s complain didn’t come with a cough. Hearing the cough, James’s heart was like it has stopped beating as he yelled out to the phone, in an almost incoherent manner. 

 

“Q, are you injured?” 

 

There was no reply.

 

“Q. ARE YOU INJURED?” This time James turned off the speaker, changed it to Bluetooth, snuffing the phone into his chest pocket, and yelled at the Quartermaster. Damn it traffic, he was still at least five minutes away. 

 

“Isn’t normally I’m the one yelling?” Q laughed then coughed again, something about Q’s voice that didn’t sound right. The Quartermaster didn’t have his usual confident and indifferent voice, this voice sounded tired and even fatigue. There could only be one explanation to this, Q was loosing blood. 

 

“Q, where is everybody?” He asked hastily, cursing on how there were no one to protect his Q. After this, James swore he would never let the Quartermaster out of his sight again. Taking it slow and let Q adjust to his feeling could be damned. 

 

“Don’t know, they told me to run.” 

 

“Q listen to me, I’m coming. Where are you? I’m running to Q-branch right now.” Clicked his gun together, the agent made his way straight to Q-Branch in MI6’s west wing. 

 

“I don’t know, there like glass doors here with weird triangle shapes on them.” That was the training room, James muttered out a curse, it was in the other side. He turned around running toward it, shit this would take him another 2 minutes to get to Q. 

 

“Stay put, and don’t sleep. You listen to me Q don’t sleep.” 

 

 

“You know, James, I used to dream of having a normal IT job, five to seven. In fact I think Google offered me a job before. Can you imagine me, working in New York, being all American? Drink latte instead of Earl Grey?” 

 

The image of Q possibly changing Google to something related to overlord and minions, while sitting on his chair drinking a cup of latte made James chuckled. It was kind of attractive. James also tried to keep his heat in check as if skipped a beat, since it was the first time Q called him by his first name. 

 

 

“It’s actually not a bad image.” 

 

“See, yea. And yet I choose here for the Queen, for England. I hear footsteps, James they found me.” 

 

 

‘BANG’ 

 

 

~*~ 

 

Alec knocked on the door, waited for it to be opened. When it did, he looked at the man in front of him before pulling the blond into a tight hug. The other returned the hug with equal emotion between them. When they pulled apart the first thing Alec asked was:

 

“How is him?” 

 

“Better now, but he still needed a bit more rest.” 

 

“You know, bring him to the medical would be a better idea than hiding here in Maldives.” Alec sighed when he saw the male frowned and shook his head. 

 

“Yea, until MI6 can help sort out the mole and its organization, Q isn’t going anywhere.” 

“Okay, okay. It was just a suggestion. Here, I got what you want. But contact soon okay? I miss my partner.” Alec shot his hand up in defeat handing James a brown paper bag. He wanted to come in or take James out but judging on how skittish James was, it probably a better idea if Alec waited. He gave James a long hug, before going again. He needed to leave soon, other wise MI6 would be able to track him to here. 

 

 

James took the paper bag to the kitchen. He pulled out the brand new ceramic white object, brew the familiar Earl Grey before pouring into the ceramic cup. A dash of milk and two sugars, a swirl from the spoon and it was done. He brought the cup into his and Q bedroom. Seeing the male slept peacefully on the bed, James felt a smile crept its way onto his smile. That day, if James was a mili-second to late, he probably wouldn’t be looking at this unruly raven curls, nor holding this slender body with him every night. 

 

 

Placing the hot cup of tea onto to the night stand, 007 walked closer to the bed. He ruffled Q’s hair softly, his voice was tenderly and full of care:

 

“Q, wake up. Look I what I made Alec get for you.” 

 

The younger male, stirred, groan slight but other than that made no movement indicating that he would get out of bed or sat up. It made James sighed in content, at least Q was having more sleep. He bend down, kissed the male’s neck.

 

“Come on, Q I made your favorite tea. And about that IT job, I wasn’t serious, you and Google? Not a fitting image, I much rather you here with me, and only me.” 

 

 

This time, Q turned around, his voice sound groggily. 

 

 

“That’s why I decline the job.”


End file.
